Jei Ling
Jei's Mind History (OOC knowledge until asked) Jei and his twin sister Mia grew up in Washington D.C., raised by their single mother. Ever since Jei was little he was always an onery sort. He wore his poor mother out when he'd get into trouble or constantly hurting himself with his fearless tendencies. He never put his sister in danger though, he always watched out for her and, if need be, kept her in line. She was precious to him. In school they were paired up almost always up until middle school, where they only saw each other at home or at passing in the hall ways. Jei was a natural when it came to learning skills. He picked up on things really well too. But he just didn't have the attention span for his school, always making sub par grades and barely passing into the next class. He worked out vigorously and when he was 3 (12) he found a book about vehicular maintanence, and he read it. He read other books that he found and began taking things apart and putting them back together. He got into fights not having any discipline til his mom enrolled him into a Tae Kwon Do class. Just like with other things, he excelled in these studies. He reached master status at (18) and started his training in Hwarang Do immediately, which he still studies, as well as various MMA styles, including Kick Boxing, Tai Chi, Wushu and Kraav Magga. He was a nuisance at the age of (14) when he put a lawnmower engine on a bicycle and drove the cops nuts. he eased back when he turned 16 getting his own license he made sure to stay off the radar. He focused his attention in things that could win him money, he street raced his crotch rocket, placed in top 3 during xtreme dirt biking stunts, he had a hand at skateboarding and rollerblading as well. He was always fascinated with the sky though. The stars, the moon, the infinite. He didn't read much about them though because he was always so focused on other things. When his mother died and left his sister the family restaurant he would pop in to help out, on occasion, he made sure Mai's bike stayed in tune for her deliveries and he finally decided to take out a loan and open his own body shop. Though his specialty was motorcycles he also had a few gear head friends from high school that helped on the other ends of that. He built his own bike from scratch and it wasn't the prettiest of machines but it purred and had been with him until the day his mom died. He didn't take her death well, and went out taking risk after risk, it ended up with his motorcycle on fire on the side of the road after having flipped it and rolling it a few times. Jei himself was fine because he managed to bail before it got bad. He was arrested for driving drunk. A few months after his release he found a rather furry man standing in front of his shop. He was standing next to one of the most beautiful hayabusa bikes that he had ever seen. Jei talked to the man after a while. The man said he was Jei's father. Jei didn't believe him though. Dismissing the man where he stood he began to open up shop. The man came back daily trying to talk to Jei and Jei only ignored him for a while. But the bike remained on the front drive. One day Jei comes out to examine the bike, he noticed that it already had some high end custom work done but a few things on it he didn't understand. They seemed pointless to have on a bike. The man approached one last time and started talking about the bike. Common interest held Jei's attention as they talked about the bike. When the topic was turned back to the man being Jei's dad, Jei had finally had enough. He stepped right up and pushed the man back. Declaring that he should just go down the road, with his mom dead and his Sister being his only real family left he had no need for absent father figures who decide to show up after 20 years. The man only said that he came bearing a gift, a curse, and a new life. And then promptly slapped Jei so hard that Jei spun full circle and hit the ground. His field of vision exploded as his ichor was awakened. He shoved off the ground and was up on his feet looking at the man again, he glared daggers at first but after a moment, he profoundly realized why his father had been absent for so long. He couldn't think to do anything but stand there and stare. Sun Wukong then began to explain the situation. That there were others as well. After making sure that Jei was okay with what he knew the Monkey King had left. The following morning Jei found a box, inside his shop. Inside he pulled out a ring, a necklace, a gun and a set of keys along with a note. The note read as follows. "Jei, these are some thing that I think you will need in your coming challenges, they're yours, so you know how to use them. And don't let this bike end up a flaming heap on the side of the road." Jei then came to a problem. What would he tell his sister.... Inspirations Falling Towards the Sky Gifts The shit people say about me. Example: "Jei is a ..." - Char name